thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Nightwhisper7
's Den Hello! Hi, Berryheart! I'm Emberstar23, an admin on this wiki. I'm glad to see you here! Have fun roleplaying! Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 22:26, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! Hey, Berryheart. =3 Welcome to the wiki! If need any help, feel free to ask me, Emberstar, or Prowllu. =3 --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Go 49ers!]] 01:26, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the WikI! Hey there! I'm Prowllu, but you can call me Owl. :P It's easier. Welcome to the Wiki- if you have any questions or just want to chat, I'm nearly always on when I can be, and I'm in the chat room whenever I'm online. :P I'm sure it'll be great to role-play with you! Here's a link to my talk page if you have any questions- [link] Have a great time! Bye! Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 03:48, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you sister!Bumblestripe1 (talk) 22:13, January 2, 2013 (UTC) hey its tyler ~123personcray fudfiuheiu 123personcray (talk) 02:12, February 7, 2013 (UTC)123personcray Userpages Berryheart, you aren't allowed to edit other users userpages without their permission. I undid the edit you made to 123personcray, since as far as I can tell you didn't have his permission. If you have questions, please contact me! --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 04:15, February 8, 2013 (UTC) I have the proof that you edited it right here. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 00:09, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Alright, then. Since he hasn't complained or anything, it's fine. =3 --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 05:40, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'll make it soon. Also, I think it looks good but, try smudging and blurring the patches. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 00:34, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Sure! I'll get started on the sig it right away. =3 --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 04:14, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and for the charart thing, just make a new heading at the bottom of the page and add the picture. Make sure to sign it, so we know who added it. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 04:16, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Here's the siggie: User:Berryheart7/Sig. If you'd like me to change it, just tell me. I also do userpage requests and charart requests (but it'll take me a while to make it because my computers been acting up), so feel free to leave a message onmy talk if you want either of those. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 04:22, February 23, 2013 (UTC) It's where someone can add coding to your page if you don't know how. An example would be how my page has coding. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 04:54, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I fixed your siggie. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 21:55, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the wikia, Foxfang! My name is Misty Fern, call me Misty or Mistyfern. I hope you stay on this wiki and roleplay with us! Feel free to leave a question or comment on my talk page if you want. ♧ Mist ern ♧ 20:09, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Help! Sorry, but before I explain, I need to know what website you use. -- 05:12, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Alrightie. Here are the instructions: First, double click the lock on the layer. Then select the wand tool and click on all the white parts (even eyes, nose, etc) besides on the mother and click delete. Now, on the kit lineart, connect all the parts like the eyes that aren't connected to the kit's body with black. Then use the wand tool again and click on the kit lineart. After, select the move tool and and move it to where it belongs. Once they're all where they should be, select all the white parts on the mother with the wand tool and click delete. Lastly, erase the black lines that connect the lineart and the eyes. Sorry if these are hard to follow. Just tell me if they are and I'll try explain it again. x3 -- 07:09, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, it's been a while since I've used the queen lineart. x3 I'll try experimenting with it, and may be I'll figure it out. In meantime, maybe try creating a charart for another character? As for your apprentice Bluepaw, would Pantherfang or Silentbird work as a mentor? =3 -- 21:51, June 8, 2013 (UTC) That's fine! =3 -- 09:45, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Bluepaw's Page Well, you need to start by clicking the gray 'contribute' button on the semi-upper right hand corner. You'll see something that says "Add a Page." Click on that, click "blank page" and name it Bluepaw. Then, add her description, life history (before and during the RP) and the character box. If you need any further help or need me to make it for you, just drop me a line on my talk page. c: Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 00:10, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Happy Independence Day! ---- RE: No, the front page is only supposed to be edited by administrators. As for Bluepaw's page, sorry, but I can't get on chat. Lately, the chat hasn't been working for me. Right now the Internet connection is horrible at my house, but I'm moving soon, so it should get better when we get to our new place. If you need help with the info box, I usually just copy and paste it from a different page and fill it in with my information. -- 16:51, July 5, 2013 (UTC) MapleClan + CloudClan Sure! I think that's fine, but I just don't want them to be very rivalry between them, since MapleClan is a very peaceful Clan. Hope you understand! ♧ Mist ern ♧ 21:33, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :) Kio's Page Hey! I made Kio 's page for you. c: I filled out what I knew of her. :P See yee around. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 00:31, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Yeppers peppers! ♧ Mist ern ♧ 18:14, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Echopaw's Page well i finished making Echopaws page! i just need that weird box thing and to link it to her description, somehow.. well anyways! heres the information- Affiliations- 'current- nightclan, past- none, '''Names-' kit- echokit, apprentice- echopaw, '''Family- '''Mother- unknown Father- unknown '''Education- '''Mentor- sweetberry '''Post-death, residence- none Roleplay-'''FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 03:02, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :) thanks again MapleClan/CloudClan and Charart Video So Misty has fully agreed to let MapleClan roleplay with CloudClan? If so, I'll add MapleClan as one of CloudClan's "Others We Roleplay With". Also, thanks for offering to make the charart video tutorial! I hope it's finished soon; I can't wait to see it. :) See you soon, Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 00:47, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm okay with there being no rivalry between the two. I'll add MapleClan in. Okay, cool! Please leave it on my talk page when it's done. By the way, will it be on YouTube, or what website/service? Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 01:31, July 11, 2013 (UTC) BerryClan I'm fine with that, but you need the permission of all the admins, not just me. =3 But if they also approve, just remember to use the same basic layout as the rest of the Clans, but also feel free to add to it, too. -- 21:22, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Gorsestar It's greenleaf~ it's beautiful, the Clan is plentiful in prey. Why not? It's not like they haven't eaten at all. -shrug- ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 08:06, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, they're really mates. 23:50, July 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Mewstorm's Page + Categories Oh, no problem, Berry! Just wanted to make everything organized. ^.^ ☆Ember☆ [[User talk:Emberstar23|~Endermen are cute~''']] 04:36, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Activity Hey, Berry! I've noticed that you haven't been very active lately. There are cats that need to be added into BerryClan, and some of your characters are needed for the roleplay. If you're inactive for a large amount of time, BerryClan may be at risk of being put up for adoption. Please take care of these matters, though if it's too much, you could always ask a user you trust to add in requested cats so your Clan can stay a well-managed Clan. I hope to see you on the wiki soon. -- 00:33, September 5, 2013 (UTC) No problem; I myself haven't been able to get on as much as I like lately. And I'll add in the requested cats. :3 -- 02:59, September 23, 2013 (UTC)